20 października 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku) 7.45 VIP - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (140) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Tropami prehistorii 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 "Mama i ja" - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - następne pokolenie (16)" - serial s-f. prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.15 Zrób to razem z nami 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak żyć za... 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia: "Opowieści tatrzańskich schronisk" 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Kozy na kaszubach / Z ołówkiem w koziarni O człowiek! 12.45 Miejsca nieznane, oddalone i tajemne: Świat nie poznany 13.05 Szkoła niejedno ma imię: Inni, ale tacy sami 13.10 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - informacje 13.15 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.35 Seks-wizja: Co się dzieje ze mną i z moim ciałem 13.50 300 sekund dokumentu 13.55 Firma: Szkoła 14.10 Kto ty jesteś? Jacy jesteśmy? 14.30 Miejsca nieznane, oddalone i tajemne: Duński eksperyment 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (140) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Rock raport - magazyn muzyczny 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział: Uroki sportu 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Wieczorynka 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Marek Markiewicz 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Musimy sobie zaufać" - komedia prod. USA (1989 r., 96 min) 21.50 Studio wyborcze (czas audycji wyborczej kandydata 3 min.) 22.45 WC kwadrans 23.05 Wiadomości 23.20 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.45 Parada pradziada - program rozrywkowy 24.00 "Bądź człowiekiem, towarzyszu!" (12): "Określona ideologia" 0.20 "Złamane obietnice" (2-ost.) - film fab prod. USA 1.45 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (13/56) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70005077) 9.30 "Świat, który nie może zaginąć": "Ostoja angielskich gadów" - serial przyrodniczy prod. angielskiej 9.55 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.00 Fip - Fop - koncert szkolnych perkusistów 10.25 Teatr Telewizji: Arthur Miller: "Śmierć komiwojażera" 12.10 Taormina Arte (1) - reportaż 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Żeglarz Mórz Południowych" (3/4) - serial przygodowy prod. nowozelandzkiej 14.10 Clipol 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Szaleństwo koszykówki" - (23/26): "Głosujcie na mnie" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Skalwalker - pr. muzyczny 15.55 Halo weekend 16.00 Studio Sport: Wielka Pardubicka 16.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 17.00 30 ton - lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 "Beztroskie dni" (20/26) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.00 Koncert laureatów XIII Międzynarodowego Konkursu Pianistycznego im. F. Chopina (w przerwie koncertu. ok. 21.00 Panorama) 22.40 "Femme fatale" - film fab. prod, angielskiej (1993 r., 75 min). 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport - telegram 0.10 Gwiazdy muzyki Jazz Jambore 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 TSI 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? /powt./ 9.10 Radź sobie sam-poradnik /powt./ 9.25 Program o zdrowiu /powt./ 9.35 Sport w "Trójce" /powt./ 10.10 Damskie głosy /powt./ 10.35 "Szmacianki" - serial /powt./ 10.45 Astrofarma - serial /powt./ 10.55 W Bucikowie - serial /powt./ 11.00 Przygody Kota Feliksa - bajka /powt./ 11.25 Miód i pszczoły - serial /powt./ 11.55 Cristal - serial /powt./ 12.30 "Łowcy skandali" - film obycz. /powt./ 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodz. 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Teatrzyk Win Gin Pom (5/13) - seriaI 15.35 Prawdziwe potwory (8/13) - serial 16.00 "Miód i pszczoły" (88) - seriaI 16.25 Poradnik weekendowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Cristal (295) - seriaI 17.55 Co. gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 EOL - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. telew. 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.30 Zwycięstwa na morzu - serial (14) 20.00 Ciało i dusza (3/6) - serial 21.00 Ring - prog. Magdy Żurowskiej 21.50 Panorama 22.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy 22.35 Serial filmowy: "Układ krążenia" (6) 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 Rebusy - teleturniej 8.30 Klub Lady Fitness 8.40 Grand Prix - film anim. 9.00 Halo Gramy - mag. muzyczny 9.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny 9.30 Webster - serial USA 10.00 Tequila i Bonetti - serial USA 10.55 Kostka szczęścia 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Plus Minus - program publ. 12.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 Kostka szczęścia 15.05 Halo Gramy - muzyczna zabawa na żywo 15.25 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny 15.35 Richie Rich - serial animowany prod. USA 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 I wszyscy razem - serial USA 17.15 Van Dyke Show - serial USA 17.40 Kostka szczęścia 17.45 Rebusy - teleturniej 18.15 Przygody Leona - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Statek miłości - serial USA 19.55 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial USA 21.00 Na celowniku - film USA 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes Tydzień 22.30 Kino nocne: Dotyk Meduzy - film USA, 1978 0.20 Playboy - program rozrywkowy 1.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Z Polski rodem - reportaż (powt.) 7.45 Folkowe nuty (powt.) 8.05 Maryla Rodowicz w Buffo cz. 1 (powt.) 8.35 Magazyn katolicki (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Plecak pełen przygód - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.35 Piosenki dla dzieci z programu "Na polską nutę" 9.45 Auto - Moto - Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.00 Wielka miłość Balzaka - serial pol. - franc. (powt.) 11.00 Biografie: Jaka była i nie była Irena Krzywicka - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Mistrzostwa zawodowych par tanecznych - Grand Prix (powt.) 12.45 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczny Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny (powt.) 13.15 Muzyczna "Jedynka" (powt.) 13.45 Studio Kontakt (powt.) 14.15 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Jerzy Nowosielski - fragmenty wystawy, fragment rozmowy - reportaż 15.45 Strofy Krzysztofa - program artystyczny 16.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.30 Hity satelity 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 18.00 Trzy misie - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial pol. 19.00 Konkurs Chopinowski - transmisja koncertu laureatów 22.00 Polskie drogi - serial TVP (napisy w języku angielskim) 23.25 Program na sobotę 23.30 Kino nocą: Świnka - Proces stulecia - film pol. 0.25 Panorama 0.55 Sport telegram 1.00 Z archiwum rozrywki: Józef Prukowski - Kalamburzysta liryczny 2.00 Studio kontakt (powt.) 2.30 Maryla Rodowicz w Buffo cz. 1 (powt.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Jolanda - telenowela, powt. 6.45 Drużyna specjalna - serial, powt. 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 MacGyver - serial, powt. 10.40 Maria - serial, powt. 11.30 Drużyna specjalna - serial, powt. 12.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 14.00 MacGyver - serial, powt. 14.40 Maria - serial, powt. 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 MacGyver - serial 18.20 Maria - serial, powt. 19.10 Drużyna specjalna - serial 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 Film fabularny 22.45 Świat sportu - magazyn sportowy 23.35 Sport - zawody motorowe 0.20 Drużyna specjalna - serial, powt. 1.10 Film fabularny 3.00 Film fabularny 4.40 Drużyna specjalna - serial, powt. 5.10 Maria - serial, powt. TV 3 Lublin 07:55 Dziś w programie 08:00 Panorama Lubelska 08:10 Babskie gadanie 08:30 "Gallowie i Rzymianie" - film dok. prod. TV belgijskiej 09:00 "Przygody kota Feliksa" (16) - serial anim. prod. USA 09:30 "Szmacianki" (28) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:40 "Astrofarma" (15) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:50 "W Bucikowie" (15) - serial anim. prod. angielskiej 10:00 Teleks 10:05 "Trzecia granica" - serial TVP 11:00 Muzyczna Trójka 11:30 Cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:40 Studio pierwszego kroku 12:00 Teleks 12:05 "Kung-fu" - serial przygodowy prod. USA 13:00 "Łowcy skandali" - film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 14:40 "Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. polskiej 15:00 Teleks 15:10 "Teatrzyk Win Gin Pom" (5) - serial kukiełkowo-animowany prod. angielskiej 15:35 "Prawdziwe potwory" (8) - serial anim. prod. USA 16:00 "Miód i pszczoły" (88/200) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16:40 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator kulturalny 17:00 Babskie gadanie 17:20 "Cristal" (295) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18:00 TVL proponuje 18:10 Panorama Lubelska 18:30 Kult kina - magazyn filmowy 18:45 Czas dla reportera 19:00 "Przygody Misia Uszatka" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. polskiej 19:05 TVL proponuje 19:15 Taśmy z dawnych lat 19:30 "Zwycięstwo na morzu" (14) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 20:00 "Ciało i dusza" (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 21:15 Co jest grane - magazyn muzyczny 21:45 Cztery kółka - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Teleks 22:35 Powtórka na życzenie: "Pogranicze w ogniu" - serial prod. TVP 23:35 "Kung-fu" - serial przygodowy prod. USA 00:25 Zakończenie programu ARD (Das Erste) 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 Tele-Gym 10.03 Wunderbare Welt 10.50 Künstler für EINE WELT 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Wunder-Bar 12.10 Kein schöner Land 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschaft 14.03 höchstpersönlich 14.30 Abenteuer überleben 15.03 Bando und der golende Fußball 16.30 Alfredissimo 17.00 Tagesschau 17.10 Brisant 17.40 Regionales 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Nonstop Nonsens 19.25 Herzblatt 19.53 Wetter 19.58 Vorschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Blut an ihren Händen 21.40 Pro Contra 22.10 Tagesthemen 22.45 Betty Lou - Der ganz normale Wahnsinn 00.10 Nachtmagazin 00.30 Hallo Schwester 00.55 Der letzte Wikinger 02.35 Alabama / Südbahnhof Spezial 04.05 Nachtmagazin 04.25 Bahnstrecken 05.00 Pro Contra 05.30 Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 Tele-Gym 10.03 Wunderbare Welt 10.50 Künstler für EINE WELT 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Wunder-Bar 12.10 Kein schöner Land 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Dalli Dalli 14.15 Smello 15.50 logo 16.00 heute 16.05 Das ist Liebe 16.35 Jede Menge Leben 17.00 heute / Sport 17.15 Länderjournal 17.55 Zwei Münchner in Hamburg 18.50 Guten Abend 19.00 heute / Wetter 19.25 Forsthaus Falkenau 20.15 Ein Fall für zwei 21.15 Reportage 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 Aspekte 22.45 Willemsens Woche 23.15 heute nacht 00.00 Liebe hinter Gittern 01.30 C.C. und Company 02.55 - 03.05 Text aktuell Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Der Nachtkurier meldet 09.30 DAS! Das Abendstudio 10.15 Ländermagazine 13.00 Tobago 13.45 Botswana 14.00 Pumuckl TV 15.00 NordZeit 15.45 Stationen der Einheit 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 Motiv Liebe 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Don Quixote 18.00 Hallo Spencer 18.30 Sandmännchen 18.35 Ländermagazine 18.45 DAS! Das Abendstudio 19.30 Ländermagazine 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 N3 Reportage 20.45 extra drei / dry 21.15 Die aktuelle Schaubude 22.00 III nach 9 00.00 SpätShow 01.00 Der singende Detektiv 02.45 The Munsters Hessen 3 12.30 Hessentext 13.05 Hessenschau 13.35 Vor 10 Jahren 14.03 Vor 20 Jahren 14.20 Hit-Clip 14.45 Stadtgespräch 15.45 Tiermagazin 16.15 Geheimnisse unter Wasser 17.00 Kostprobe 17.30 Hallo Spencer 18.00 Hey Dad! 18.20 Mein Papa sagt ... 18.25 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.40 In Sachen Natur 19.28 Hessen-3-Tip 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 City 20.55 Auswärts - Reportage 21.25 3 aktuell Telegramm 21.30 Lindenstraße (515) 22.00 3 Zimmer, Küche, Holger 23.00 Fröhlich am Freitag 00.00 Kinostarts 00.30 Tip / Mag. Auge BR 3 09.00 Schul-TV 09.30 Panoramabilder 10.05 Bayern live 11.00 Auslandsreporter 11.25 Köstliches Italien 11.55 espresso 12.00 Gezeiten 12.30 Computer 13.00 Cabrio live 13.55 Hit-Clip 14.20 Testbild 14.45 Vom Film 15.15 Magazin 15.30 Schule 15.45 Der Mann hinter dem Schleier 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Pumuckl TV 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Bayern live 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 Unser Land 19.50 Polizeiinspektion 1 20.15 Bayrischer Barock 21.00 Rundschau - Magazin 21.20 Unkraut 21.45 Sport heute 22.00 Kanal fatal 22.30 nachtClub 23.45 Cabrio live 00.40 Dempsey and Makepeace 01.25 Nachrichten 01.30 Space ... S 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Schul-TV 10.50 TV-Tips 11.00 Hallo, wie gehts ? 11.15 TV-Tips 11.30 Telekolleg 12.00 Blickpunkt Europa 12.45 TV-Tips 13.00 Mag'S 13.30 Politik SW 14.30 Bildung 15.00 Hit-Clip 15.25 Extratreff 15.30 Hey Dad! 16.00 Eisenbahnromantik 16.30 Himalaya 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Das Jahr in Wald und Flur 17.59 Abenteuer Überleben 18.25 Sandmann 18.30 Nachrichten 18.35 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.50 Fahr mal hin 19.20 Regional 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 MuM - Menschen und Märkte 21.00 Nachrichten 21.15 Träume unterm Hammer 22.15 Nachtcafe 23.45 Hüsch & Co. 00.45 Nachrichten 01.00 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.15 Telethek 08.35 Sesamstraße 09.03 Fliege 10.00 Sechs mal Sex und mehr ... 10.30 Die besten Jahre 11.15 Regional 12.45 Vera & Babs 13.15 Windrose 13.45 Ticket 14.15 Dubinski 14.25 Spielshow 14.50 Hit-Clip 15.15 Die Erstgeborenen 15.45 Hierzuland 16.02 Pumuckl TV 17.00 Lindenstraße 17.30 Psst ... 18.00 Brisant 18.30 aktuell 18.32 Telethek 18.52 Sandmännchen 19.00 Regional 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Tierisch tierisch 20.15 Das Herbstfest der Volksmusik 20.45 Mit-Menschen 21.45 aktuell 22.00 Unter uns 23.30 Die blaue Stunde 00.20 444 Tage - Amerika in Geiselhaft 01.55 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 08.00 Telekolleg 08.30 Sechs mal Sex und mehr ... 09.00 Regionales 09.30 DAS! 10.15 Magazin 10.45 Journal 11.00 Panorama 11.45 Vorwahl 12.40 Arbeit 13.00 Worte im Fluß 13.45 Ab jetzt 13.55 Über uns 14.00 Pumuckl TV 15.00 NordZeit 15.45 Stationen der Einheit 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 aktuell 17.03 Fliege 18.00 Abendjournal 18.30 ORB-Club 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 vorschau 19.00 Hobbythek 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Die Woche 20.15 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer 21.00 Geheimnis Natur 21.30 aktuell 21.45 Einwurf 22.00 III nach 9 00.00 Null Uhr Kuttner 01.00 B.I.G. 01.30 Journal 01.45 Tagesthemen WDR 06.30 Kultur 07.15 Westpol 08.00 Streifzüge 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Magazin 10.00 Schul-TV 12.00 Polit-Talk 12.30 Westpol 13.15 1000 Hertz 14.05 Hit-Clip 14.30 Bibliothek der Sachgeschichten 15.00 Kluge Knacker 15.35 Fensterplatz 16.20 Sport regional 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Lollo Rosso 18.00 NRW-Nachrichten 18.05 KuK 18.30 Konto 18.45 Aktuelle Stunde 19.45 ALTERnativen 20.15 Die närrische Hitparade 21.00 aktuell 21.15 Lustfaktor 10 22.00 B.trifft ... 23.00 Rückblende 23.15 Jazz vor Mitternacht 00.45 Tagesschau 01.00 Domian 02.00 KuK 02.25 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 05.30 Heute morgen 09.00 Cannon 10.00 Fantasy Island 11.00 Schwarz greift ein 12.00 Love Boat 13.00 Trapper John, M.D. 14.00 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 15.00 MacGyver 16.00 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.00 Die Partridge-Familie 17.30 Regional Report 18.00 So ist das Leben! Die Wagenfelds 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.15 täglich ran 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 Asterix erobert Rom 21.55 Oberaffengeil 22.10 ran 23.00 Bettkanonen 00.30 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 01.20 MacGyver 02.10 Der siebente Kontinent RTL 06.05 Jeopardy 06.35 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 07.00 Punkt 7 07.35 Unter uns 08.05 Springfield Story 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und Schön 10.30 Zeit der Sehnsucht 11.00 Der Preis ist heiß 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Golden Girls 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 18.30 Exklusiv 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Kommissar Beck - Und die Großen läßt man laufen 23.02 Nachtshow 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers 00.55 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.25 Golden Girls 01.55 High Desert Kill 03.30 Kommissar Beck 05.05 Trickserien RTL 2 06.00 Major Dad 06.25 Trickserien 10.00 Bitte lächeln 10.30 Rockula 12.05 Trickserien 16.45 Wunderbare Jahre 17.10 Kampf gegen die Mafia 18.00 Action News 18.15 Top Cops 18.50 Bitte lächeln 19.20 Kojak 20.15 Ach du lieber Harry 21.55 Dr. Detroit 23.30 Beavis und Butthead 23.55 Dream on 00.30 Late Show 01.20 World News 01.50 Dracula 03.10 Dr. Detroit 04.35 Beavis und Butthead 05.00 Dram on Super RTL 06.35 Trickserien 09.00 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 09.30 Der Chef 10.25 Die Super RTL Familie 10.30 Alles Nichts Oder?! 11.30 Trickserien 15.25 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 15.50 PowWow 16.00 Alles Nichts Oder?! 16.55 Bea & Bruno 17.00 Big Hawaii 17.55 Trickserien 19.45 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 20.15 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 20.45 Alfred Hitchkock zeigt ... 21.10 Der Chef 22.05 Alles Nichts Oder?! 23.10 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 23.35 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt ... 23.55 Der Chef 00.45 Die Super RTL Familie 01.05 Teleshop Pro 7 06.05 Alle unter einem Dach 06.35 Trickserien 08.15 Die Waltons 09.10 Alf 09.40 Grace 10.10 Carry on: Alles geht nach hinten los 11.55 Hart, aber herzlich 12.55 Remington Steele 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15.00 Unsere kleine Farm 16.05 Die schlümpfe 16.30 Animaniacs 17.00 Bugs Bunny 17.25 Familie Feuerstein 17.55 Alle unter einem Dach 18.25 Alf 19.00 Grace 19.30 taff 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Der Seewolf 22.15 Der Wolf hetzt die Meute 00.20 Invasion Force 01.45 Nachrichten 01.55 liebe sünde 02.40 Nachrichten 02.50 Akte X 03.35 Arabella Kiesbauer 04.25 Nachrichten 04.35 Die Waltons 05.40 Mission Seaview VOX 06.50 Dominion 07.10 Regal Shop 07.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 08.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 09.10 Starsky & Hutch 10.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.10 CHIPs 12.10 ÜberLeben 12.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 13.15 Spenser 14.10 Polzeirevier Hill Street 15.10 Starsky & Hutch 16.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 17.00 CHIPs 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 exakt 18.40 ÜberLeben 19.15 Spenser 20.10 Herr Ober! 22.10 Spiegel TV Interview 22.50 Die Abrechnung 00.20 Mitternachtsmagazin 00.50 Spiegel TV Interview Kabel 1 05.40 Frasier 06.00 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 06.50 Hardcastle 07.40 Lassie 08.05 Die Hugo-Show 08.55 Bim Bam Bino 11.50 Happy Days 12.15 Lassie 12.45 Bim Bam Bino 15.50 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 16.20 College Blues 16.50 Cúlt 17.20 Die Hugo-Show 18.20 Hardcastle & McCormick 19.10 Ein Käfig voller Helden 19.40 M.A.S.H. 20.15 Höchster Einsatz in Laredo 22.10 Die schwarzen Reiter von Dakota 23.50 Dracula jagt Minimädchen 01.45 Die Jagd nach dem Malteser Falken 03.25 Wenn dich dein Mörder küßt 05.10 Echt super, Mr. Cooper DSF 06.30 Magic Sports 08.30 Power Play 09.00 Fußball 09.30 Tennis 10.00 Golfsport 11.00 World Sports 12.00 Action 5 13.00 Magic Sports 15.00 Tanzen 16.00 Trans World Sport 17.00 Action 5 18.00 Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Report 20.00 Sportklassiker 20.15 Motorsport 21.15 Boxen 22.00 WCW - Wrestling 22.55 Sport Report 23.00 Hattrick 23.45 Motorsport 00.45 Hattrick 01.30 - 02.25 Wrestling Eurosport 08.30 Formel 1 09.30 Triathlon 10.30 Eurofun 11.00 Fußball 13.00 Formel 1 14.00 Tennis 18.30 Formel 1 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Tennis 22.00 Formel 1 23.00 Pro Wrestling 00.00 International Motorsport 01.00 - 01.30 Eurosport News Arte 17.00 Vor 50 Jahren 18.00 Monaco Franze 19.00 Ivanhoe 19.30 Im Licht von Mykins 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Amigomio 22.30 Irland - Sind wir alleine ? 23.25 Der Blaufuchs 01.00 Transit 02.05 Nach Ansage 3sat 07.05 Pinocchio 07.30 Rappelkiste 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Kulturzeit 09.45 Ländermagazin 10.30 Das literarische Quartett 11.45 Der Fluch des Stauferkaisers 12.00 Genießen auf ... 12.30 Gesucht, entdeckt, erfunden 13.00 Andrew sieht seinen Weg 13.30 Die Katrin wird Soldat 13.55 Seitenblicke 14.00 Jazz Baltica 14.45 Sport 15.30 Sprechstunde 16.15 Philosophie heute 17.00 Reisewege zur Kunst: England 17.45 Wohnräume 18.15 Mini-ZiB 18.25 Die heiße Spur 18.53 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 heute 19.18 Wetter 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Töten um zu leben 21.00 Löwengrube 21.55 Notizen aus dem Ausland 22.05 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 3sat-Börse 23.00 Black Adder 23.30 Filme von Oskar Fischinger 00.05 La colonna sonrora 01.15 10 vor 10 01.40 Kulturzeit 02.22 - 03.05 Jazz at the Smithsonian 03.20 Pudel Overnight: Wien IA 20.00 Stammtisch 21.40 IA-Reportage 22.00 IA-Der Tag! 22.30 Model-Fieber in Marokko 23.05 Oswald Kolle - Dein Kind, das unbekannte Wesen 01.40 Erotisches 01.50 Preis im Kopp 02.05 IA-Der Tag! 02.55 IA-Boulevard 03.10 Reisen 03.25 Impressionen TM3 16.40 Frieda um Vier 17.00 Fit für Frieda 17.15 Ultima-Talk 17.40 Lifestyle 18.00 Model Academy 18.25 Reich und Schön 19.20 Dr. Westphall 20.15 Das Herz des Siegers 21.50 Lifestyle 22.05 Gelegenheit macht Eifersucht 23.35 Side Effects ORF 1 06.00 Fantastische Geschichten 06.25 Confetti 09.00 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 09.45 Baywatch 10.30 Raumschiff Enterprise 11.15 La Boum 2 - Die Fete geht weiter 13.00 Confetti 14.05 Tennis 15.40 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 16.25 Baywatch 17.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 17.35 Golden Girls 18.05 Tennis 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 1492 - Die Eroberung des Paradieses 22.45 Fußball 22.55 Cyborg Agent 00.25 Tennis 00.40 Mörder im Schatten 02.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 02.35 Schiejok 03.35 Österreich 05.35 Tiere ORF 2 07.00 Wetter 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Schiejok 10.05 Zwei in Österreich 10.50 Neunzig Minuten Aufenthalt 12.20 Schilling 12.50 Wetter 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Vera 14.00 Recht zu ... 14.25 Ein gesegnetes Team 15.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 16.00 Schiejok täglich 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Willkommen Österreich 18.50 Belangsendung 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Seitenblicke 20.15 Ein Fall für zwei 21.15 Dr. Stefan Frank - Der Arzt, dem die Frauen vertrauen 22.05 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Modern Times 23.00 Literarisches Quartett 00.15 Versprechen in der Dämmerung 01.55 Seitenblicke 02.00 Videos 05.00 Sport TV Schweiz 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 18.50 Telesguard 19.00 aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Herzbube mit zwei Damen 20.30 Peter und Paul 21.20 Quer 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Rio Lobo 00.15 Bulletin 00.25 Country Roads 01.25 Vorschau VIVA 06.00 Viva Wecker 09.00 Was geht ab ? 10.00 Clip Klassiker 10.30 Viva Hits 13.00 Heike Show 14.00 Was geht ab ? 15.00 Inter Aktive live 17.00 Viva Hits 18.30 Viva News, Viva Hits 19.30 Clip Klassiker 20.00 Vivasion 21.00 Top 100 22.00 HouseFrau 23.00 Viva News 23.10 Video mit VJ 00.00 Nachtexptress 01.00 Metalla 02.00 Freunde der Nacht 03.00 Nachtvideos MTV 06.00 Awake .. 07.30 The Grind 08.00 3 from 1 08.15 Awake on the Wildside 09.00 VJ Maria 12.00 The soul 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 Music Non-Stop 15.00 3 from 1 15.15 Music Non-Stop 16.00 CineMatic 16.15 Hanging out 17.00 MTV News 17.15 Hanging out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Real World 18.30 Hanging out 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Most wanted 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 MTV News 23.15 CineMatic 23.30 MTV Oddities 00.00 Party zone 02.00 Night Videos NBC Super Channel 17.30 FT Business 18.00 ITN News 18.30 Frost's Century 19.30 The Selina Scott Show 20.30 Great Houses 21.00 Lifestyle 21.30 World News 22.00 Tonight Show 23.00 Porträt Bernard Tapis 23.30 Hall of Fame 00.00 FT Business 00.20 Market Wrap 00.30 NBC News Cartoon Network/TNT 18.00 Tom und Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Tom und Jerry 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 Green Dolphin Street 22.30 Love is better than ever 00.00 Crimebuster 01.30 Flareup 03.10 The Scorpio Letters TRT 17.00 Cocuk Haber 17.10 Merhaba Tatil 18.00 Aksam Bülteni 18.20 Merhaba Tatil 19.00 Genc Haber 19.10 Pop 10 19.40 Genc v. Cevre 20.10 Fragmanlar 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Tantim 20.45 Tatil Günlügü 21.45 Yabanci Sinema 23.30 Stüdyo TRT 00.45 Haberler Premiere 07.50 Erdbeer und Schokolade 09.40 Makaken 10.15 Eat Drink Man Woman 12.15 20 Bucks - Geld stinkt nicht, oder doch ? 13.45 Premiere 14.00 Für Kinder 14.50 China 16.00 Carlito's Way 18.20 Kino Porträt 18.25 Premiere 18.40 Bon Jovi in Concert 19.40 Making of ... 19.57 Zapping 20.00 Premiere 20.15 Philadelphia 22.20 The Last Outlaw 00.00 Roadflower 01.30 Burning Sensation 03.10 Weitere Spielfilme